


The Letter

by SoftAngelKisses



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crush, F/M, Letter, Oumeno Week, Taunting, Teasing, love letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftAngelKisses/pseuds/SoftAngelKisses
Summary: Himiko receives a letter from her Supreme Leader friend. I wonder what it is.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey! It’s Oumeno Week!!! I was so excited to write this. I’ve always wanted to participate in Oumeno Week, so here I am writing a small one-shot for them. 
> 
> I chose the prompt “Crush”. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this!

_ I never thought that it would be him. I never thought he would be the one to make me swoon. Every affectionate gesture he gives, his dumb teasing… all of it.  _

_ I’m always thinking about him.. even times I shouldn’t, he always appears in my head, swarming my thoughts like bees in a hive. I tried every magic spell in the book to make it go away but none of it seems to be working! Why are you in my head? LEAVE ME ALONE. _

• • •

“Nyeh… get… get out of my…” 

Himiko’s eyes opened slightly and were met with darkness… and a small light protruding from an open space. She also felt someone poking her arms. 

“Yuuumeno-chan. Yuuumeno-chan.”

“Nyeh…?” She raised her head slowly and her blurry vision cleared. It was Kokichi… “Ouma-kun…?”

“Moooorning, sleepyhead! Did you have a good sleep? You missed everything that happened today!” Kokichi grinned.

Himiko sat up and rubbed her eyes. “Nnn… what…? What happened?”

“Well, everyone left- but we were having so much fun! We got to spend time with the students from other classes! Well, they came into our classroom, but we got to play video games with Nanami-san! Though your lazy self missed it all. Sucks to be you, I guess!”

Himiko furrowed her eyebrows. “Nyeh… I would have been too tired for all of that anyway… and hey, I’m not lazy! Just tired… tired I say!”

“Nu uh, just an excuse to be lazy. Come on, girl. Get up. It’s time to leave!” Kokichi took a hold of her arm and jerked her out of her seat and led her to the door. 

“N-Nyehh!! Ouma-kuuun!!”  
  


• • •

Upon exiting the classroom, they got to the entrance of the school where people were walking out. Himiko of course recognized everyone there. Kiyotaka Ishimaru, the Ultimate Moral Compass, has served as basically the Hall Monitor for however long he has been here. Right now he’s escorting students out of the building… 

Upon exit, Kokichi being himself, had to taunt Kiyotaka at least once. 

“Hey hey hey, if it isn’t the hall monitor?”

“Hall Monitor? I am no hall monitor, Ouma-kun!”

“You pretty much act like one. Making sure people are in class, standing in the hall 24/7. Your ultimate should definitely be the Ultimate Hall Monitor!”

“I have worked very hard to become the Ultimate Moral Compass! I would not give anything in the world to become the Ultimate Hall Monitor!”

Himiko tuned out their conversation and started thinking about something else today. 

_ I wonder what mom prepared for me… I hope it’s something good! Like… mochi… or onigiri… sukiyaki sounds good too… I wonder if Ouma would want to join. Wait, why am I thinking about Ouma?!  _

The thought of Ouma joining her for dinner made her blush profusely. There she goes, thinking about that boy again. 

It wasn’t too long before Kokichi finished his taunting and pulled Himiko along and out the door. They walked with their arms linked, but Himiko couldn’t stop staring at him. 

Kokichi noticed her stare but didn’t look at her. Instead, he said, “I can see you staring at me, ya know.” She made a yelp and quickly looked away, which made him laugh. “Was there something on my face? Or am I so handsome—“ he pinched her cheek gently. “—that you can’t help BUT stare?”

“N-Neither…” She replied, face getting hotter by every second that goes by.

“Nishishi~ oh! By the way~ I have to tell you something so, come to the back of the school, kay?” Kokichi says, sliding his arm out of the link and running towards the back of the school. He said that so fast, she didn’t even get to process those words. She replayed them again…

“Oh, meet him at the back of the school? Well couldn't he just…? Nyehh…. what a pain…”

Himiko trudged towards the back of Hope's Peak, tired but also curious about what Kokichi wants to tell her.

• • •

She finally got to the back of the school and saw Kokichi standing there. Himiko walked over to him and tapped his shoulder. “Nyeh? Ouma-kun?”

Kokichi turned to her with a smile. “Oh hey, you’re here! Was afraid you’d take too long!”

She could tell that was an insult. “Nyeh.. what do you wanna tell me anyway?”

“Oh well, it’s not a matter of what I wanted to verbally tell you, but—” Kokichi pulled out a letter and on the front it had Himiko’s name on it. “rather non-verbally.”

“Nyeh?” She looked at him, confused.

“Well while you read it, I’ll be on my way! see ya!” 

Kokichi then took off running before she could even reply. Himiko huffed then carefully opened the letter. A single piece of folded paper was inside. She unfolded the letter and began reading it’s contents.

_ Hey, so it must be Yumeno-chan getting this letter, right? If not, guess you can read it too. You’ll be confused though. _

_ Anyway, heya Yumeno-chan. So.. this was a little difficult to put into words, ya know? Seeing as I’ll probably just lie to you the whole time… Figured I’d work this out on paper. _

_. . . _

_ You thought I was going to write some heartfelt confession, right? Nah, that’s not really my thing so I’ll just be blunt with you. _

_ I like you. I’ve liked you for a while now, so here I am telling you finally. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Your Favorite Supreme Leader, Ouma Kokichi ♡︎ _

Himiko’s mouth dropped. Well when she thought about Kokichi wanting to tell her something, she didn’t think it would be this. 

Well deep down inside, she knew she felt the same way about him, and seeing this love letter made her feel all warm and tingly inside. She hugged the letter, smiling from ear to ear.


End file.
